ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Tennyson Story Begins: Part 2
Plot Back in the previous episode, Eon and Vilgax have been battling Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin at college. Gwen activated her sleeping spell to send Vilgax to sleep. The previous episode ended where Gwen tells Ben that Eon is immune to ice. End Scene This scene starts at the same scene as the previous episode ended at. Ben is still In a form of Big Chill. (Eon, laughing crazily): Fools! I'm immune to ice, you can't defeat me... None of you; you're all weak! (Big Chill, concerned): Are you sure? Because I'm you and you're me... (Eon): Yeah... And? (Big Chill): Well that makes complete sense... (turns to Gwen) Gwen, hit him with all your strength. (Gwen): Ok! Gwen hits Eon with her magic, Eon suddenly vanishes! (Kevin, annoyed): Again?! He's gone! Big Chill transforms back into Ben (Ben): Not for long! Intro The scene starts where Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin are at college. Kevin loads the car and opens the car door for Gwen. (Gwen): Thanks Kevin... Rook turns to Ben (Rook): Do you need a lift? (Ben): Nah, I can use Astrodactyl! (Rook): Okay then! Rook goes in his Proto-Truk and drives with Kevin along with Gwen. Ben later on transforms into Astrodactyl and flies with them End Scene Back at Bellwood, Kevin along with Gwen, Rook and Astrodactyl were going to Mr. Smoothy. Astrodactyl transformed back into Ben. (Rook): Well, as Eon has escaped, we have to wait until he returns (Kevin, curious): How long will that take? (Rook): I'm not sure, but this is Eon! He could be anywhere, anytime! (Gwen, thinking): Shush guys! I'm thinking... (Ben, concerned): What are you think of, Gwen? (Gwen): Eon has been teleporting away from battle 3 times, but he doesn't activated his time portal! I wonder if he is working with someone who knows how to work machines... (Ben): Billy Billions has controlled dimension 12 robots... And he has a huge brain; and he creates his own weapons and Mazuma, presumably... (Rook, surprised): Wow! Ben I've never heard you talk so smart in my entire life... Eon arrives... For like the 4th time... (Eon): I'm back... And I have taken Billy Billions with me. (Rook, concerned): I am unaware of this... (Billy): Silence, you hyperkinetic miscreant! (Ben, confused): Who in the what now? What is a____ uhh... "Hyperkinetic miscreant"? (Eon, angry and annoyed): Enough talk!!! (Ben): I was just finishing my conversation with Willy (Billy, annoyed): It's BILLY! FOR THE 1,000th TIME!!! DOESN'T IT GO THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?! (Ben): I was only joking... Kevin, Rook and Gwen look at Ben (Ben): What? (Gwen, angry): Should we be defeating them already?! (Ben): Right! Ben transforms into Decagon Vreedle (Decagon Vreedle): Aww man! The Omnitrix is a dud! (Rook, confused): I thought you said that you'd freak out if you found out that there was a Vreedle DNA sample inside the Omnitrix... (Decagon Vreedle, agreeing): I did... But I don't know what he even does... (Kevin): Well that's helpful! Eon approaches Gwen (Gwen): Functio Gravis! Gwen casts a spell to make Eon collapse on the ground (Billy): Ugh.... I guess I'll have to sort things out myself! Decagon Vreedle grabs a grenade from his pocket (Decagon Vreedle): Oh I get it! I throw grenades... Decagon Vreedle throws a grenade at Billy (Billy): *cough* Billy faints (Decagon Vreedle): What now? (Gwen): I don't know... Noteworthy Events Major Events *Astrodactyl and Decagon Vreedle make their First Appearance *Billy Billions makes his First Appearance Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Vilgax *Eon *Billy Billions (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Big Chill (From the previous episode, cameo) *Astrodactyl (First Appearance, cameo) *Decagon Vreedle (First Appearance) Allusions Trivia *Where Ben says that Brainstorm is taking over his brain, he is only saying that because he gained intelligence from his Cerebrocrustacean form Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes